Cornelia's Nightmares
by ZikkiLightwoodShadowhunters
Summary: After finding out Nerissa was his mother, Caleb distances himself from Cornelia and breaks up with her. Cornelia's nights becocome haunted by nightmares and she doesn't make the difference between reality and nightmares. But when caleb is in danger can she focus enough to save him. Will they get back together?
1. Chapter 1

Cornelia's Nightmares

After O is for Obedience

Phase 1: Break up

Chapter 1

Cornelia was sitting in the basement at the Silver Dragon waiting for the others. Her head was filled with worry. Caleb left for Meridian right after the battle with Nerissa at Mount Thanos. She's never seen Caleb so sad and hurt. She wanted to comfort him, but he pushed her away.

"Cornelia?" a voice asked suddenly making the Earth Guardian jump. It was Caleb, though. A smile lit up her face as she saw her Caleb. Her hero.

 _You're the light, you're the night_ _  
_ _You're the color of my blood_ _  
_ _You're the cure, you're the pain_ _  
_ _You're the only thing I wanna touch_ _  
_ _Never knew that it could mean so much, so much_

"Caleb! I'm so glad to see you. Earth vacation visit?" her enthusiastic face fell as soon as she saw his face. It was full of sorrow and regret. "Is everything alright?" This time her face was full of concern.

"No. Cornelia, you know I love you, right?" she nodded. "Then you know I'll do anything to protect you. And this means from my mother and myself. She could hurt you through me. I'm going to Meridian. I think we shouldn't be together until we're through with her."

"Wait! Are you breaking up with me?"

"No. Just protecting you."

The Earth Guardian's eyes filled with tears, and the Rebel Leader kissed her. It wasn't fair. Spinning around on her heel, Cornelia left.

"Last time I let you back. Now is not the same," she whispered, her eyes stinging with tears and left. As the distance between the two grew, Cornelia fastened her pace. Just as she turned the corner to her parents' apartment flat, the blonde broke into a sprint and darted to the door. Opening it wide, Cornelia raced to the elevator then to her apartment. Luckily there was nobody home, and Cornelia ran to her bedroom, collapsing onto the bed. She let the tears fall. She wanted her Rebel Leader back. Her Caleb. Her hero. She cried herself to sleep.

Cornelia found herself in Meridian, facing Nerissa herself. The ex-quintessence guardian glared down at her.

"Where is he?" Cornelia demanded, her icy blue eyes glaring at Nerissa.

"And why would I tell pity party?"

"Where is he? Tell me!" The Earth guardian demanded, crossing her arms over her chest.

"How about, no?"

"Ugh! Tell me! Goddamit!" Cornelia cursed and crouched down summoning an earthquake. Nerissa laughed. Cornelia's anger grew, and her power also did. She glared icily at Nerissa and slammed her foot down onto the ground, causing a massive earthquake to form. Hissing, Nerissa fell. Joy filled her, but realization dawned upon her next. She'd never know where her hero was. Her Caleb.

"If you ever find him he won't be quite as you left him!" Nerissa hissed as she fell. Cornelia still held her hand pressed to the ground shaking it.

"Cornelia! Nelia! Wake up! An earthquake!" Lillian kept yelling as she hit her sister's face. Cornelia sat up gasping. "C'mon," Lillian motioned.

She let her younger sister lead her to safety. Her parents were arguing with each other. Cornelia rolled her eyes.

They hid under a table waiting for something. Finally the TV announced it was over. Cornelia groaned and went back to bed. But she did not sleep. She cried for her hero. Her Caleb.

 _You're the fear, I don't care_ _  
_ _'Cause I've never been so high_ _  
_ _Follow me to the dark_ _  
_ _Let me take you past our satellites_ _  
_ _You can see the world you brought to life, to life_


	2. Chapter 2 Possibility

Cornelia's Nightmares

Phase 2: Gone With Your Stare

Cornelia sighed sadly. Caleb sat opposite of her while the other guardians were sprawled all around her. She didn't dare look at him. Her eyes were still puffy.

"Boo, Corny, you look bad. By the way what was with the earthquake last night?" Irma asked in a light tone.

Cornelia didn't even glare at her for calling her 'Corny'.

"I had a nightmare. I may or may have not caused the earthquake."

At the mention of nightmare the others' eyes widened.

"Nightmare? Nerissa?" Will questioned.

"Yeah," the Earth Guardian said weakly.

"What was it about?" Taranee asked.

Cornelia ignored the question.

"Cornelia! What was it about?" The others looked at her worriedly.

"I… uh… don't remember."

"Liar." Taranne proclaimed. In her mind, Irma was willing Cornelia to tell. _Just say it. What was it about?!_

"Fine!" Cornelia snapped. "It was about Caleb. Nerissa had him and-" The Earth Guardian finally realized what she said and fled the basement of the Silver Dragon. She sobbed as she raced home.

 _So love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do_ _  
_ _Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do_ _  
_ _Touch me like you do, to-to-touch me like you do_ _  
_ _What are you waiting for?_

Cornelia stopped ten feet away from the home and sobbed. Then hands encircled her.

"He broke up with me. Again. He said he was protecting me but look what he did!" Sobs raked her body and she collapsed into Irma's arms.The other W. i. t. c. h held her for a while and Hay Lin brought her home with a gust of wind. Once in Cornelia's room, the Guardians held her while she cried. They didn't leave. They just sat there with her. And as the days followed, each girl took turns offering moral support.

December

 _There's a possibility,  
There's a possibility,  
All that I had, was all I'm gonn' get.  
mmmmmmm..._

January

 _I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me.  
I still feel your touch in my dream.  
Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why  
Without you it's hard to survive._

February

 _Love's the sweetest feeling  
Openly believing  
No matter what we find there  
Come back in through the eyes there  
Sole and born creation  
The lion's in the house  
Flowers are up in the air  
Crashing against the dark_

 _Ah, ahhah ah..._

March

 _Until the day I let you go  
Until we say our next hello  
It´s not good-bye  
´Til I see you again  
I´ll be right here rememberin´ when  
And if time is on our side  
There´ll be no tears to cry  
On down the road  
There is one thing I can´t deny  
It´s not good-bye_

Monday

 _Where I come from  
You say things will be well and fine  
Though the world around you is crumbling  
And the truth bleak as a bee  
Stay close believe  
Though things are not what they seem  
I won't let them destroy these dreams_

Tuesday

 _So tell me when you hear my heart stop  
You're the only one who knows.  
Tell me when you hear my silence.  
There's a possibility I wouldn't know  
mmmmmmm...  
mmmmmmm...  
Know that when you leave,  
Know that when you leave,  
By blood and by me, you walk like a thief,  
By blood and by me, I fall when you leave._

It was Wednesday and Irma decided to visit her favorite blonde early in the morning.

"Hi, Mrs. Hale. I'm here to see Cornelia,"

Just then an earsplitting scream echoed through the hallway.

"Is that…"Irma trailed off knowing the answer already.

"Yes, Irma. Every night."

"Let me," Irma said winking as she raced towards a screaming Cornelia.

"P-PPLEASE! C-CCALEB! CALEB! CALEB!" Irma slapped Cornelia across the face.

"Wake up!" Irma yelled. When the blonde didn't answer Irma splashed her with a jet of water.

"IRMA!" Cornelia yelled. Irma stood there smirking over her. Then Cornelia started sobbing.

"Cornelia, what's wrong?" she asked kindly. "He's gone. He's really gone. Nerissa killed him. She killed my h-hhero…" Cornelia sobbed as Irma wrpped her arms around her. They typically weren't friends but now Cornelia mostly just asked for Irma to spend time with.

"Nah, he isn't dead. He's very much alive," Irma said comfortingly with a hint of sarcasm evident in her voice.

"Coming to school?" Irma asked grinning.

"I'd be dead if I didn't."

And with that, Cornelia stalked up to her closet selecting a bunch of clothes not really caring what she wore. Irma was in the least bit surprised. Cornelia, however, looked flawless when she finished changing. She grabbed her book bag and followed Irma to the parking lot where the girls went inside Irma's dad's cruiser and went to school.

School went relatively well, Irma trying to get through Cornelia's shell, begging her or calling her 'Corny', but the blonde Guardian didn't say anything. She continued like a shell. She was a numb shell.

After school, the others went to the Silver Dragon but Cornelia went home where she stared off in space not caring.

 _There's a possibility,  
There's a possibility,  
All that I had, was all I'm gonn' get._

 _mmmmmmm..._

 _There's a possibility,  
There's a possibility,  
All I'm gonn' get is gone with your stare.  
All I'm gonn' get is gone with your stare._

 _So tell me when you hear my heart stop  
You're the only one who knows.  
Tell me when you hear my silence.  
There's a possibility I wouldn't know_

 _mmmmmmm...  
mmmmmmm..._

 _Know that when you leave,  
Know that when you leave,  
by blood and by me, you walk like a thief,  
by blood and by me, I fall when you leave._

 _So tell me when you hear my heart stop.  
You're the only one who knows.  
Tell me when you hear my silence,  
There's a possibility I wouldn't know._

 _So tell me when my sorrows over  
You're the reason why I'm closed  
Tell me when you hear me falling.  
There's a possibility it wouldn't show._

 _mmmmmm...  
mmmmmm..._

 _By blood and by me, I'll fall when you leave.  
By blood and by me, I'll follow your lead._

 _mmmmm...  
mmmmm...  
mmmmm...  
mmmmm..._

The other guardians were starting to worry. They were planning on going to Zamballa to warn the ex-Earth Guardian about Nerissa's bad plans. Caleb was coming with them but they needed their own Earth Guardian.

"I've had enough!" Irma exclaimed as the girls made their way from the Cornelia's flat to the Silver Dragon.

"What do you suggest, oh intelligent one?" Taranee asked. Irma glared.

"That that good-for-nothing-idiot hears a piece of our minds! I miss Cornelia. But she's gone. She's just a shell. He took her spirit, her laugh, and her feelings with him. She's just this numb ghost!"

"Hell, yeah! Since when do you care about Cornelia?"

"Since forever. I just don't really show it."

"Irma's right," Hay Lin said. "He needs to know how much he's hurting her!"

"So we'll talk. Tonight."

"Tonight!"

"Yeah!"

"We want our Corny back!"


End file.
